The present invention relates to a banking terminal equipment for processing transaction forms and slips such as a deposit/withdrawal slip used in a bank.
As a method for processing the slips in a banking terminal equipment, there has been known a method as described, for example, in the JP-A-59-146373 in which a data of the slip is subjected to a work in a memory area after a slip read operation is completed.
According to the prior art technology mentioned above, after a slip or a sheet of transaction forms is completely read by an optical character reader (to be abbreviated as an OCR herebelow), all fields are collectively displayed on a display screen and then, a key-in operation is carried out, which therefore, leads to a problem that a considerably long period of time is required to process a transaction slip.